Blind
by Tomorrow Knight
Summary: Jake, Trixie, & Spud are on a search against the Huntsclan for The Golden Scarab, an Ancient Egyptian artifact. Unfortunately, Trixie has ties to the scarab that will test the three’s friendship, and their love for one another. [Trixie x Spud]


**"Blind" **

**Note:** There is an insane amount of Jake/Rose stories (which is all fine and dandy, although I'm not a terrible fan of Rose), but only around three or four good Spud/Trixie stories. This is seriously mind-boggling, I thought more people would jump on the band wagon after those fabulous moments in "Bring It On" and "The Academy." Anyway, I got this idea after watching Jimmy Neutron and Danny Phantom, and the Blue Beetle comics. So. Props to the creators of all three.

The title is from the Lifehouse song, _Blind_. Which is pretty much my all-time favorite song from them. Hopefully this story won't turn out as bitter as the song though. We shall see. :D

I sped up things around three years, because ew, I really hate writing from pre-teens point of view. You can't get that in depth with them, because they're _thirteen. _ So sixteen it is. _A_lso, this is the first fanfic I've written in ages—but I'm in love with this show. I even run the brand-spanking-new fan community for it on Livejournal. (Which you all should join if you have an LJ, seriously!) So. Don't eat my soul if I mess up too bad.

**Synopsis: **Jake, Trixie, & Spud are on a search against the Huntsclan for The Golden Scarab, an Ancient Egyptian artifact. Unfortunately, Trixie has ties to the scarab that will test the three's friendship, and their love for one another. (Trixie/Spud)

**Disclaimer: **I'm not the genius that is Jeff Goode, so no. I don't own this show, nor am I affiliated with it in anyway. (Sadly!)

**--**

"Jakey, this is getting ridiculous. We've been out here for hours, and I ain't seen jack. What about you, Spud?" Trixie Carter's voice cut through the thick silence of Central park, where Jake, Trixie, and Spud were staked out. They were crouched underneath some bushes, Jake and Trixie peering through them looking at nothingness while Spud leaned against Trixie's, back, half-asleep.

"Spud?" Jake turned to see his friend, practically drooling on Trixie's shirt. Poking him, his friend fell over onto the grass, before awakening—looked dazed and confused.

"What? Man, I was having the best dream about Stacey, some tacos, and a lovely vacation in Bora Bora." He yawned, and leaned back on Trixie, who only rolled her eyes.

"Spud, I don't want to be rude or nothing—but you've been straight trippin' on that girl for a good three years. And she's been turning you down flat for three years. There are other fish in the sea, y'know." Trixie rolled her back muscles so that Spud would slide off.

Straightening up, he yawned again. "You guys don't understand, man. Sweet Stacey totally digs me, she just hasn't realized it yet."

"Spud, I wouldn't hold your breath." Jake looked at his friend sadly. "Girls just lead you on, giving you the impression that she wants to be with you, then they go and—"

"Alright, Jakey! That's enough. What are we supposed to be looking for again?" Trixie interrupted Jake before he went on one of those angst trips he went on quite often when the subject of dating, romance, or a certain girl named Rose came up.

Jake blinked for a second, looking disoriented before he replied. "Oh, yeah. I don't know man, G just told me to stake out here—we're looking for someone who's supposed to relay us information about some Ancient Egyptian artifact."

"You mean like a mummy?" Spud asked. "Dude, that'd be sweet. I've always wanted to meet a mummy, especially after I saw that one movie—what was it called again, Trix?—like, Night of the Living Mummies or something."

"Uh, Spud? I don't think there's even a movie with that title." Trixie shook her head at her best friend, because he could get so spacey at times. "Anyway, did he get anymore specific then that? I mean, really. It's a little vague. That could be anything."

Jake tried to recollect what his grandfather had told him a few hours earlier. _"Jake. I need you to go to Central Park immediately. An informant has information about a very important Egyptian artifact. The Golden Scarab. This is very important."  
_

"The Golden Scarab." Jake said slowly. "That's what we're finding out about."

"A golden wha—" Trixie, however, was cut off by the sound of approaching footsteps and when they peered out of the bushes again, there were the Oracle twins.

"Sara! Kara! Man, I didn't know you guys were the informants. This makes this so much easier." Jake easily pushed himself out from underneath the bushes, brushing off the sleeves of his red jacket. Trixie and Spud followed suit.

"Yeah, man, I ain't seen you two since ya'll went and left school again. It's been like, what, two years?" Trixie asked, looking back on the Oracle twins short time spent at school with them.

"Yes, well. It was a tad bit awkward to keep blurting out people's futures—there are some things people don't want to know about it, good or bad." Kara said in a monotone voice, looking increasingly apathetic.

"We thought it would be best if we just returned to a world were people could accept our visions without being weirded out. We were perfectly fine with it!" Sara explained cheerfully.

"So. What have you got to tell us about The Golden Scarab?" Jake shifted his weight uncomfortably—Trixie was right. It was getting late, and they did have school tomorrow morning.

"Well, the good news is that you're going find it." Kara said in an emotionless voice.

"But the bad news is, is that it's going to cause a rift between the three of you." Sara added cheerfully. "A big one! But you know what they say, friendship conquers all, right?"

Jake, Trixie, and Spud exchanged uneasy glances.

"Oh, but don't worry you two." Kara looked over at Spud and Trixie. "You two are still going to tie the knot, so you have nothing to worry about it."

"ExCUSE me?" Trixie interrupted loudly, pushing past Spud and Jake, and getting close to Kara. "Nuh-uh, I thought Mama Trixie had fixed that when she tied Spud's shoe back in the day."

Jake was about to point out how suspicious it was that Trixie seemed to remember all the things that occurred that day so easily—so she had to have it on her mind, but Spud interrupted him by throwing his arm around Trixie's shoulders.

"No fear, my sweet. You heard the Oracles, our love will conquer all! There ain't no mountain high enough! Ain't no valley low enough! Ain't no river wide eno—"

"Yes, well. This is really sweet and fun, but I really think we should leave Jake alone so he can get on with his battle." Sara said sweetly, neatly placing a flower she had picked behind her ear.

"Battle? What battle?" Jake asked incredulously, turning around to find himself at the point of sword—a sword that was held against him by Rose.

"Give me the Golden Scarab, Jake. And I won't be forced to hurt you."

--

Well, I suppose that's enough for the first chapter. This one isn't really focused on any particular character, and don't mind the appearance of Rose. She's not really a major character, but just a note to let you know how important this Scarab is to the Huntsclan. And you'll find out more about what happened with the Rose/Jake relationship in the next chapter. So, read & review, please & thanks.


End file.
